Manufacturers of consumer electronics such as MP3 players, digital television systems, etc., and customers thereof, have differing needs when it comes to requirements for internal device control. Many of these systems can be run using the same basic processor core(s). However, depending on the functionality required by each particular product, manufacturer, or customer, many different combinations of functional algorithms such as, for example, audio algorithms are needed. Designing a custom system-on-chip (SoC) for each individual customer's product needs is expensive. In addition, if certain licensable algorithms are included in a worldwide product, customers in certain countries would be expected to pay royalties for those algorithms, even if those algorithms cannot run when the product is implemented in those countries.
What are needed are new systems and methods, for example, for SoC designs that overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.